A panel of insulation may be secured to an underlying substrate, such as a wall, ceiling or floor in a number of different ways. For example, a fastener, such as a nail or screw, may penetrate through the panel and at least partially into the underlying substrate and/or a stud or support underlying the substrate. In another example, the fastener may be formed as a two-part element. The two-part element may include an attachment plate having a tubular portion configured to penetrate into the panel. The tubular portion is configured to receive a nail or similar fastener therein. A driving tool may drive the nail through a penetrating end of the tubular portion so that the nail penetrates and is received in the underlying substrate and/or stud or support underlying the substrate, thereby securing the panel to the underlying substrate.
A holding force to secure the panel to the substrate is provided by a portion of the fastener received in the substrate. The holding force may typically be attributed to frictional contact between an outer surface of the fastener and an interior surface of the substrate that the fastener has penetrated. However, in situations where the substrate is formed of a thin or hollow material, frictional contact may be limited, due to a limited contact area corresponding to the thin material, and the holding force may be reduced to unsuitable levels. In these situations, the panel may become loose and/or separated from the substrate.
To prevent undesired loosening or separation, it may be desirable to locate a stud underlying the substrate and drive the fastener through the substrate and into the stud. The additional contact between the fastener and the stud may then provide a sufficient holding force. However, locating a stud prior to driving each fastener or row of fasteners may be time consuming, difficult and/or labor intensive. In addition, it may be difficult to identify the location of the stud when the panel is positioned over the substrate for securing thereto. Further, by penetrating the substrate with the fastener, air and/or moisture may be able to seep into or through the substrate in a region of the fastener. The air or moisture may damage the substrate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fastener with improved holding force so as to limit relative movement between a panel, such as a panel of insulation, and the underlying substrate to which the panel is secured